


Sentimental Approximations

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher





	Sentimental Approximations

"What are you doing?" Spock asked, looking over to find Kirk at the console.

"If I get this done now, it will reach Starfleet transmission by the next hour, thereby giving us time to intercept the Neva II for that cargo before heading back on original course to Starbase 9 to pick up the Tellarite delegats."

Shivering in his Starfleet-issued undershirt and trackpants, Spock put up with the colder human cabin conditions to physically lead Kirk back to his bed. He climbed in after him.

"You require approximately 2.4 more hours sleep before resuming your shift at 0800 hours."

Kirk shifted against the half-Vulcan's narrow front.

"Liar", he said, poking Spock in the side as he settled his head against him. "You just require 2.4 more hours snuggle time."

He waited for Spock to deny this with his usual stubbornness.

"My desire does not translate directly to need", came the reply. He allowed Kirk just enough time to register surprise before rolling him into a better position against him, tucking his own arms around more securely as he did so.


End file.
